HGd10PHB - Spell - Control Mind
'Control Mind' This spell is a much more powerful spell than Charm. The caster is able to fully control the thoughts and actions of the person as if they were in the driver's seat. The individual's soul will still be able to distinguish self from the controller, but they are relatively helpless to stop them other than to resist the spell itself. 'Effect' The caster can control the actions of any sentient creature through a telepathic link that they establish with the target’s mind. Control Mind lasts for a number of days equal to the difference in the Active and Reactive rolls. If the caster and the target have a common language, the caster can generally force the target to perform as they desire, within the limits of the target's abilities. If no common language exists, the caster can enforce simple concepts through the link, such as “Move”, “Stay”, “Fight”, and “Defend Me”. The caster knows what the target is experiencing empathically, but does not receive direct sensory input from the target. The target cannot communicate with the caster telepathically. Once the caster has given a dominated target a command, it continues to attempt to carry out that command to the exclusion of all other activities except those necessary for day-to-day survival (such as sleeping, eating, and so forth). Because of this limited range of activity, a Sense Motive check against DS 20 can determine that the target’s behavior is being influenced by an enchantment effect. Changing the instructions or giving a dominated creature a new command is the equivalent of redirecting a spell, so it is a move action. By concentrating fully on the spell (a standard action), the caster can receive full sensory input as interpreted by the mind of the target, though the target still can’t actively communicate with the caster. The caster can’t actually see through the target’s eyes, so it’s not as good as being there personally, but the caster still gets a good idea of what’s going on. Targets can resist this control, and any target forced to take actions against its nature receives a new Mental Defense Skill check with a +2 bonus. Obviously self-destructive orders are not carried out. Once control is established, the range at which it can be exercised is a number of miles equal to the Control Mind roll, as long as the caster and the target are in the same realm. The caster does not need to see the target to control it after the control has been established. This spell does not work on animals, plants, contructs, mindless voidwrought, or other pseudo-sentient or non-sentient targets. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: ' 49 *'Tier: 4' *'Spectra:' Mind 3 *'Purpose:' Enchant 4 *'Casting Time:'1 Player Turn 10 *'Duration: '''1 Day (see Effect) 25 *'Duration-Ticks:' (see Effect) 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB 0 *'Intensity:' None 0 *'Number of Targets:' One 2 *'Prerequisite:' Read Mind, Charm Mind -? *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' 1 Dimensional - Line of Sight 3 *'Focus:' 0 *'Verbal Component: 0 *'''Somatic Component: 0 *'Material Component:' 0 'Character Sheet Example' 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes